The Blue Wedding Band
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: All of Central is in an uproar. There's a mysteriously colored wedding band on Edward's finger and they can't figure out who he tied the knot with! Why is the band blue and who did he marry!


THE BLUE WEDDING BAND One Shot

I walked into the office just like it was any other day. All eyes were on me. I could feel the stares from fellow officers. They were all looking at my hand. A deep blue band was placed so lovingly on my ring finger. I bore the sign of a happily married man.

I walked into the colonel's office and sat down at one of the desks. Ever since I got promoted, I had to do a lot of desk work. The blue military uniform wasn't nearly as comfortable as my cloths, but I had to suffer through it to bring the money home. After all, I did have a wonderful partner to please.

The colonel was the first one to say anything. He spoke up in the quiet of the morning. "What is with that wedding band? I didn't hear you were getting married. Must be one hell of a girl. Who is she?" I looked up from my work. The raven haired man looked down at me with a mischievous smile.

"It's none of your business." I returned to my work. I could feel an evil stare on my back. Oh well. I didn't get to write out a whole word before the colonel sputtered back a response.

"What's up your ass, Fullmetal? I was just saying she must be a hell of a girl, after all, you married her. It's a compliment." The man walked over and grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards to face him. The chair I sat on threatened to fall over if it went back anymore. "What's she like? What's her name?"

"It's none of your concern." I said as I stared blankly at the taller man. "Don't you have any work you need to do?" Roy got pissed and yanked me back even harder. The chair tumbled over and I fell with it. I stared up at him from the floor, my wrist still in his strong hold.

"What's the problem? I'm asking you her name. Can't you just be nice and tell me?" I kept my mouth shut and stared up at him. Damn, my back hurts from that fall. I can see Breda and Fury debating what kind of girl she is. Havoc went into a depressed spiral over the fact that I got married before he could find a nice girl. Falman was carrying on his work like this wasn't happening. "A higher raking officer is asking you a question. You should answer like a good subordinate." He shook my arm violently to emphasize how pissed he was. I wasn't going to tell him anything.

A familiar "Click" came from behind the colonel. Both of us looked at the angry blonde woman who held her well kept fire arm at Mustang's head. "Settle down and finish your work, colonel." The man finally let go of my arm and waved me off. He walked over to the desk and started on his large pile of work. I got up and returned to my work.

The light glinted off the blue band all day. Its beauty brought my gaze back to it. I would sit there and stare at the little wedding ring. I loved the band almost as much as I loved my partner. I sighed and wished that work would be over soon. I longed to go home to my lover.

Twelve o'clock came around rather slowly today. I finally stood up from my desk work and stretched out. I popped my back and held my arms above my head. The fingers on my right hand twisted around the cool metal band. I could feel my partner's love course within the blue metal.

As I walked down the halls of Central heading for the cafeteria, I was stopped by Lt. Ross. She came out from a different hall and walked beside me. "Hi Edward. How's your life going?" She beamed. I smiled up at her and told her I was fine and just wished the day would end soon. "Oh yeah, you got that lovely wife to go home to, don't you?"

I looked up at her smiling face with a look of obvious annoy-ment. I kept walking and ignored her question. Why couldn't I go home already? Ross kept on walking and asking me questions about my marriage. I saw salvation just down the hall. I sped up even more and dodged any questions Lt. Ross threw at me. "uh… I need to wash my hands. See you at lunch." I darted into the well kept men's room and panted out in relief as the door shut behind me. Ross was a woman all about manners; she wouldn't follow me into a bathroom. Thankfully.

I looked down at my deep blue band. Its beauty glittered even in this low light environment. Might as well shine it up a bit. I walked over to the sink and ran some cold water onto the ring. I rubbed gently at it, making sure that not even eraser dust was on it. I smiled as I watched the water tumble over the blue band. I still felt the love coarse through the metal. My loving moment was cut short by a loud voice. Crap, not him.

"EDWARD ELRIC! HOW BEAUTIFUL FOR YOU TO FIND A LOVE THAT COULD OVER COME ANYTHING!" Armstrong emerged from one of the stall in the bathroom. How? How can he fit in one of them? How did I not notice the sparkles? I looked over at the door and contemplated running for it. He was over to the sinks in one small step. He turned the faucet on and started to wash his hands. "CONGRATULATIONS! SHALL I GIVE YOU THE WEDDING TOAST THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS?"

I slammed the water off and grabbed my handkerchief to dry my ring. "uh… thanks but…" He cut me off.

"I JUST NEED TO KNOW THE YOUNG GIRL'S NAME AND I CAN GIVE YOU THE FULL ARMSTRONG FAMILY TOAST!" The large man's blue eyes locked on to me. I could feel his eye muscles tried to squeeze the information out of me.

"Sorry, gotta go!" I yelled and raced out of the bathroom. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked down the halls to the cafeteria once more. I searched my pockets for my money. Damn, no money. I though I put some in my pants last night so I wouldn't forget. Oh yeah, they ended up on the floor after some loving with my lover. I smiled down at my ring again.

I guess I'll just have to see if I can get some food today and pay for it tomorrow. I walked into the busy cafeteria. All eyes suddenly fell on me. The loud buzz of voices dwindled until it was quiet. I didn't want to make a fuss over my food if every one was staring. I started looking around for an empty spot. I'm not that lucky today. All the tables have eager faces waiting for me to spill my guts. A loud protest from my stomach tells me I need some food.

Breda smacks me on the back and leads me down to the food line. "Come on! You need to eat. Did you forget your money or something? You usually run right for the food." I look up at the red head. He doesn't seem too interested in my wedding band. My left thumb plays with the blue metal. It's okay to talk to him, I guess.

"Yeah, I guess I left home with out food money. I'll just have to starve today." Breda continued to push me to the food line. I looked up at the red head again. He looked at me and smiled.

"I can't have the famous Fullmetal Alchemist starve. It would look bad if something happened and you couldn't do anything because you were hungry. I'll buy today." I tensed up a bit. Was this another ploy? Was he after the name of my partner too? The food smelled too good. I just nodded and let Breda buy me food.

We sat down at a now cleared out table. Everyone in the cafeteria went back to talking to their friends and only glanced my way occasionally. I started to dig in. Halfway through my bread I noticed Breda staring at my ring. I looked up at him annoyed. "What? I'm not going to ask you about your bride!" His face flushed a little. He's probably lying.

"Then why are you staring at it?" I looked down at the band again. The deep blue color entranced me for a few seconds. I looked back up at him. I was getting pissed off by all the questions and drilling.

"It's just… why blue?" He eyed the color of my ring. "Aren't wedding bands usually gold? I would think a girl would drill for a traditional gold wedding band, especially with your appearance and everything. Gold would suit you better." Breda panicked and stumbled over his words as he tried to explain his point. I looked back at the blue metal.

"It's special." I said. Breda shut up and looked at me as if I had just solved the unsolvable. "We alchemized our rings to be special. The blue metal is the tears of joy we have for each other." I smiled down at my special band. I twisted it a little until a small red dot showed in the middle of the blue metal. "That red dot there," I said as I pointed at it, "is a drop of blood to show that we are bonded together." My thumb rubbed over the cold metal as the love coursed from me into the ring, and back.

Breda stared at the ring, dumbstruck. "Wow." He looked at me and asked, "So, did you make them both, or did she make yours and you make hers?" I locked eyes with the mystified man. I didn't know if he was drilling me for details on my partner or if he was seriously wondering.

After thinking about it long and hard, I decided it was fine to tell him. "We made each other's bands." I turned the blue metal ring again until the red dot faced down and it was an endless sea of deep blue.

"Two alchemists getting married, it's not every day you hear that kind of thing." Breda mused as he finished off his food. He looked up at the clock on the wall and groaned. "Better hurry up; or we'll be late getting back." He glanced at my wedding band again. "Now you've got me interested." He whispered almost inaudibly so. I grimaced. I didn't want him drilling me for a name too.

I shoveled the food left on my plate into my mouth and dropped the plate in the return dirty dishes cart. Breda and I walked back into the office. "Hey, thanks again for the food." I said as I took my seat. Falman and Fury were already back and were busy with their work. Riza was just entering the door. Black Hayate followed her. Havoc and Mustang were no where to be seen.

Riza looked around the room. She was content that no one was talking about me or my ring. Or, at least she wasn't waving her gun around. The small black dog walked over to the desk we all sat at and found a nice shaded spot next to my feet to fall sleep in. "Why did you bring Black Hayate?" I asked as I signed off on one of my old reports.

"I thought he would help me keep you guys in line if the whole wedding band thing hadn't blown over by now. Guess I didn't need his help." She smiled and sat down in her chair to go through her work pile. "I may need him to sniff out the colonel if he doesn't show up soon."

"You're a big softy. My guess is that he was whining when you tried to leave your apartment after you had lunch. You just couldn't bear to leave him alone." I smiled up at her.

"Well, is he right?" Breda asked as he looked Riza over. "Or are you going to try and tell us that you picked him up thinking he was your military coat?" I looked over at Riza to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, Riza wasn't wearing her blue coat, just the black shirt.

A small blush crawled over Riza's cheeks. The coughed into her hand slightly. "Don't you have work to do?" We exchanged knowing glances and got back to our work.

Hayate's head jumped up and the small black dog ran out of the door. We all watched him disappear then reappear seconds later trying to pull Mustang by the pant leg. The dog whimpered a bit as the colonel tried to shake him off. "Traitor!" Roy yelled down at the dog as he emerged from the doorway. Hayate finally let go of the blue fabric when Riza signaled him to come to her. She patted his head and looked up at the colonel.

"You're late. Good boy Black Hayate!" The blonde woman stared daggers at Mustang. He made his was over to his desk and got to work.

"Your dog ratted me out." Roy pouted as he read through an extra large document.

After two hours of uninterrupted work, Riza left the room for awhile. Every one of us signed a breath of relief. Roy stretched and got out of his chair. Breda walked over to the windows and looked outside. "Damn, it's a nice day today. Wish I could go home soon."

"Me too. I want to get out of here." I pouted as I flailed my limbs half heartedly. "I hate doing nothing!"

Falman and Fury where talking to each other. Both of them had finished their work loads for the day. I looked around the room. Havoc hadn't gotten back. "Where's Havoc? He better not be having fun while we're stuck here."

The tall smoker walked into the room almost on cue. "Some one accused me of having fun? Seriously chief, when am I known to have fun?" Havoc walked over and took his seat next to mine. He put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Just between us, there is a deal going around Central. The first person to find out your wife's name gets twenty big ones from everyone in the bet. There are a lot of people in this bet and I'm a little low on cash this month. Mind helping me out?"

I glared at the man. The smell of cheep cigarette smoke filled the air around him. "Sure, I'll help you out. Her name is…" I lowered my voice even more. Havoc leaned in as close as he could get. "FUCK OFF!" The smoker jolted and slammed his hand against his ear.

"Come on chief! Help a guy out." He wined as he clutched his now injured ear in his hand. "We don't all have a wonderful woman to go home to!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and signed my last paper for the day. Shift change should be coming soon. I couldn't wait to get home. A knock came on the door. We all looked over to see who it was.

A small brunette figure flew at high speed towards me. Pale arms wrapped around my neck and a small pale face buried into the crook between my neck and my shoulder. The head lifted and pushed soft pink lips against mine. I clutched the small pale body against mine. A small blue wedding band reflected the light in the room in a beautiful was. It was placed on a small pale finger that was tangled in my hair.

I could hear a collective gasp from everyone in the room. We both looked at the men standing ridged with their mouths wide open in shock. All the eyes were focused on the deep blue ring on my lover's hand.

"Ed, didn't you tell them?" A soft voice squeaked. He shifted uncomfortably in my lap. Almond colored eyes dug into me and patiently waited for an answer.

"Well, I didn't tell them I was married to you." I rubbed at the back of my head. "Sorry, Alphonse. I didn't exactly know how to break the fact that I married my brother."

Al laid his head against my chest and pouted, "I'm not sure we can be considered married." He sighed. I ran my hand through his brunette hair to comfort him.

"Who needs a priest to marry us?"

The announcement on the speaker came on. Punctual as always. "Shift change." I lifted Alphonse up and got out of the chair. I placed him on the floor and grabbed his hand. The cold blue metal pushed against my skin. I lead the way out of the room and through the halls of Central, leaving behind a room full of shocked men.

The sun had set by the time we arrived at our house. We had built, well alchemized, the house just for us far away from Central. We could be alone and live without judgment. As we walked up the path through the densely wooded area, I grabbed Al around the waist and swung him up into my arms. I held him princess style. "We might as well do this right. This is the first time we've been home since we got married." I stole a quick kiss from the brunette and carried him over the thresh hold.

After carrying the light weight boy through the door and down the hallway, I dropped him on our bed. He bounced slightly. I shed my heavy work shirt and leaned down and put my hands on either side of him, pinning him to the soft bed. "We might as well have a honeymoon too." I whispered in his ear as I licked the outer rim of it. He shuttered.

His left hand pushed slightly against my chest. He tried so hard to steady himself for our first time. The cold blue ring's symbolism pushed through my thin white shirt. The blue metal; our tears of regret, the red dot; our sin of incest. The rings weighed heavily on us.


End file.
